newewffandomcom-20200213-history
Steven Seagal
Steven Seagal é o wrestler mais patriota de toda EWF,sempre dizendo ser um 'Real American' Na antiga EWF, Seagal conquistou o Falecido Tag Team Championship ao lado de Will 'The Charisma' ,os 2 agradavam bastante a EWF Universe devido sempre fazerem a coisa certa, porém, na New EWF, seu comportamento mudou durante um bom tempo quando parte da "The New Revolution" mas agora já voltou a ser o bom e velho Seagal que todos nós conheciamos e está sempre disposto a defender a América! USA! USA! USA! The American Charisma Seagal, antes mesmo de Debutar na Antiga EWF, já logo se juntou à Will "The Charisma" e Brooke Torres, formando a Stable "The American Charisma" Seagal tinha um contrato com a Brand Raw, mas inicialmente acompanhou Will em sua Match no Smackdown #12 (Onde Will se qualificou para a Smackdown Money in the Bank Ladder Match) e no Raw #12 teve sua Debut Match onde saiu vitorioso (derrotou Emerson Lesnar) e ao final, ele e Will afirmaram ser o futuro da Tag Team Division No Smackdown #13, Seagal e Will tiveram sua 1° Tag Team Match, onde sairam vitoriosos e 2 dias depois foi anunciado que Seagal havia sido Draftado para o Smackdown, assim ficando na mesma Brand de seu parceiro No Raw #13, rolou um grande Brawl entre a Attitude Hardy, American Charisma e a Straight Edge Tag, que resultou em uma Match entre eles no Raw #14, com os Titles em jogo, mas antes disso, no Smackdown #14, , Seagal venceu uma Qualification Match para a Smackdown Money in the Bank Ladder Match E então finalmente no Raw #14 Will e Seagal foram colocados para enfrentar os Tag Team Champions, Attitude Hardy (Bruno Cena e Hardy Boy), pelos seus Titles, Match também envolvendo a Straight Edge Society da época, mas logo que a Match se inicia, os Champions começam a brigar facilitando assim para que Will e Seagal consquistassem os Tag Team Championships No Money in the Bank 2012, nem Will nem Seagal conseguiram conquistar a Briefcase, mas isso nem lhes abalou em nada e já no Smackdown #15, Seagal conseguiu uma impressionante vitória pra cima de Gabriel Mysterio que estava em uma ótima fase e na sequência, no Main Event, Will conseguiu outra impressionante vitória, essa em cima de X-Hunico, o atual Intercontinental Champion... O Smackdown #16, foi o último Show da Brand Azul na Antiga EWF e teve nele Will e Segal saindo vitoriosos em uma Tag Team Match por W.O. pra cima de Hardy Boy e Luke Rocksan, mas logo depois os 2 sairam de debaixo do ringue e atacaram os Tag Champions, porém ao final Will e Seagal conseguiram ainda levar a melhor! New EWF Aparentemente, Steven Seagal não faria parte da New EWF até que... O Explosive Night #2 começou com uma Promo de Will ,mas...De repende...Steven Seagal apareceu na arena,e surpreendentemente estava mudado,disse que teria o United States Championship nas mãos mesmo que tivesse que passar por cima de Will ...O show continou e Daniel Bryan e Gabriel Master conquistaram as 2 vagas restantes para o TLC 2013 ,mas no backstage, Steven Seagal atacou Gabriel Master e o deixou contundido,assim pegando sua vaga...ou seja...No TLC 2013 ,pelo vago United States Championship lutariam Daniel Bryan , Steven Seagal e Will 'The Charisma' em uma TLC Match No TLC 2013,Seagal saiu vitorioso,após Daniel Bryan e Will 'The Charisma' que estavam disputando o Title do alto da Ladder acabarem deixando o Title cair,então Seagal foi rastejando até onde havia caído o Title e lhe segurou em mãos se tornando o 1° United States Champion da New EWF "The New Revolution" Durante o Explosive Night #3, Steven Seagal venceu Will "The Charisma" por Desistência. Logo após isso, eles anunciaram a formação da "The New Revolution" juntos de Alexandre e mais um lider misterioso que seria revelado mais tarde...No Main Event do Show, durante a Promo de John Vega, Evan Miller o atacou e anunciou ser o líder do grupo. Explosive Night #4...Evan Miller atacou Felipe Paulo e anunciou que a luta de Alexandre contra Gabriel Paccioni seria uma No Desqualification, o que o ajudaria bastante, pois Will "The Charisma" e Steven Seagal poderiam inteferir na luta...porém,no início da match, Gabriel Mysterio e Caio Paccioni apareceram e expulsaram Will e Seagal da Arena,fazendo sobrar apenas Alexandre e Gabriel Paccioni, combate no qual Alexandre conseguiu sair vitorioso e assim se tornar o World Heavyweight Champion. Mais tarde no evento, Evan Miller foi derrotado por John Vega, que conseguiu escapar antes de ser atacado pelo resto da "The New Revolution" No Explosive Night #5, Steven Seagal, Will "The Charisma" e Alexandre em uma Elimination Handicap Match derrotaram John Vega e após isso, Evan Miller abusando de sua autoridade anunciou uma Match pelo EWF Championship entre ele contra John Vega, e aproveitando do estado de Vega após sua 1° Match, Evan conseguiu se tornar o EWF Champion. Logo após Evan vencer, Hardy Boy apareceu na Arena dizendo que se vingaria por Evan te-lo demitido do Cargo de GM da ECW... Evan tentou suborna-lo lhe devolvendo o emprego, mas Hardy se recusou, atacou Miller e usou seu contrato pelo EWF Championship Match e conseguiu sair vitorioso, assim se tornando o novo EWF Champion. Após isso, Caio Paccioni, Gabriel Paccioni e Gabriel Mysterio atacaram Will, Alexandre e Seagal.... e dpois Vega atacou Evan Miller com um Punt Kick e assim ficou marcado que no Over the Limit haveria uma "The New Revolution" VS Team Old-School em uma 8 Man Tag Team Elimination Match, onde a "The New Revolution" saiu vitoriosa. Durante o Explosive Night #6, Seagal perdeu o United States Championship para Daniel Bryan e Evan Miller deixou o grupo. Seagal também esteve presenta na Royal Rumble Match 2014, mas não conseguiu sair vitorioso "The Real American" No início do Explosive Night #7, Seagal saiu derrotado mais uma vez por Daniel Bryan, mas no final lhe atacou só que Luf retornou á empresa e lhe salvou de ser atacado ainda mais, fazendo Steven Seagal recuar. Ainda no show, durate o Main Event a The New Revolution chegou ao fim, após Will cansar das ordens de Alexandre, então Alexandre ainda acertou um Sister Abigail em Seagal, assim encerrando definitivamente com o grupo. No Explosive Night #8, Seagal enfrentou Luf em uma Over the Top Rope Challenge e apesar de sair derrotado da match, ao final Sasha Banks apareceu na Arena e disse que apesar de Seagal ter perdido a Match, ele ganharia algo muito melhor e em seguida os 2 se beijaram. No Explosive Night #9, Suicide acompanhado de Evan Bourne, foi colocado para enfrentar Steven Seagal acompanhado de Sasha Banks. Durante a Match, Sasha jogou um Kendo Stick para Seagal e em seguida tentou destrair o Referee, mas Bourne viu que Seagal iria atacar Suicide com o Kendo Stick e aproveitou da distração do Referee com a Sasha para atacar Seagal, e depois ficou fácil para Suicide fazer o Suicide Solution em Seagal, lhe derrotando. No Explosive Night #10, Luf e Steven Seagal se enfrentaram na 1° Flag Match da EWF, onde Steven Seagal conseguiu sair vitorioso (Sasha Banks acompanhava Seagal). Em alguns shows da ECW antes da ExplosiveMania, graças a ajuda de Seagal, Sasha conseguiu diversas vitorias Na ExplosiveMania, Master, Seagal, Luf, Shannon, Suicide e Bryan participaram de uma Money in the Bank Ladder Match, onde durante uma pedaço da Match, Sasha Banks apareceu para entregar uma Algema à Steven Seagal, porém Daniel Bryan acabou algemando o próprio Seagal em um dos Corners como vingança do TLC 2013 e em seguida jogou á chave para a plateia, assim deixando Seagal algemado pelo resto da Match O Afastamento da Empresa No Explosive Night #11 (Old School), Steven Seagal havia acabado de tirar o Hardcore Championship de Suicide no estacionamento da arena quando... Master lhe atropela, desce do carro e faz o Pinfall em Seagal e graças à regra 24/7 tira o Title de Seagal que devido ao atropelamento foi incapacitado de retornar aos ringues da EWF e movido diretamente ao Alumni Aparições após Saída Seagal fez uma participação especial durante a 20 Man Gauntlet Battle Royal do Summerslam 2014, onde fez uma boa participação, chegou até mesmo a eliminar 3 wrestlers da match, porém não conseguiu sair com a vitória Seagal depois disputou o 1° Contender do United States Championship contra Lionel Brooks no Hardcore Justice 2014, porém perdeu por Count-Out após um Zig Zag e Leg Drop Bulldog ambos do lado de fora do ringue, por parte de Lionel Brooks em cima de Seagal Em um Seguimento no Backstage do Explosive Night #24, Bryan anunciou ser um dos participantes surpresa da Feast or Fired Match, só que Steven Seagal apareceu para lhe derrubar e lhe fazer o Patriot Lock, deixando Bryan assim impossibilitato de competir... Logo após isso, Seagal anunciou ser também um dos wrestlers surpresa da Match, mas foi ai que Evan Miller apareceu e disse que já que Bryan não poderia competir, Seagal também não competiria, deixando assim, Seagal muito frustrado... O Retorno No Explosive Night #27, Suicide optou por não utilizar a "Opção X" visando bater o recorde de mais tempo como United States Champion e é ai que Gabriel Master, Chris Benoit e até mesmo Steven Seagal entram na história... Master entra e anuncia que usará sua Title Shot da Briefcase da Feast or Fired Match no Destination X, mas então entra Benoit, dizendo que Master só conseguiu o Title Shot graças á ele e... Steven Seagal entra também, seu grande retorno à EWF, dessa vez sendo super bem recebido pelo público, com uma atitude mais parecida com a que tinha na Antiga EWF e também querendo uma Title Match... é resolvido então que os 4 se enfrentarão no Destination X pelo Title em uma Fatal 4 Way, mas que naquele momento mesmo, os 4 fariam uma Tag Team Match... Suicide e Steven Seagal VS Gabriel Master e Chris Benoit, luta que acabou sendo vencida por Suicide e Seagal Então finalmente chegou o dia do Destination X 2014... Chris Benoit VS Suicide VS Steven Seagal VS Gabriel Master em uma grande Fatal 4 Way Match pelo United States Championship... excelente Match mesmo, uma das melhores de todos os tempos pelo USC que teve de tudo... grandes Moves, Suicide quebrando a perna, Master perdendo o Hardcore Title para Seagal devido a Regra 24/7 mas depois recuperando de volta, mas ao final de tudo, quem conseguiu deixar a Match como United States Champion foi Gabriel Master! 2015 No 1° Explosive Night de 2015, Show de N°28, Lana foi apresentada como Manager do novato do Main Roster, Rusev... os 2 então começam a denegrir a imagem dos Estados Unidos e é então que aparece "The Real American", Steven Seagal para expulsar o russo do ringue... O Chairman, Evan Miller então também entra na Arena e decide de última hora fazer uma Russev vs Seagal, de onde para a surpresa de todos, o novato Rusev saiu vitorioso por Submission em cima de Seagal Seagal participou da 2015 Royal Rumble Match, mas não saiu vitorioso, contudo, no Thunder #7, saiu vitorioso sobre um Wrestler Local Debutante No Explosive Night #33, Seagal participou da 1° e única "EWF Steel Asylum Hardcore Match", Match criada ela própria EWF, mas acabou não conquistando o Hardcore Title em nenhum momento da Match, que teve como vencedor PD Styles, que não perdeu o Title em nenhum momento da Match Alcunha *"The Real American" Conquistas *1x United States Champion *1x Tag Team Champion *2x Hardcore Champion * Slammy Awards - "Team" of EWF 2.0 - American Charisma (Steven Seagal, Brooke Torres e Will "The Charisma") *Slammy Awards - "Team" of the Summer (2014) - The New Revolution